It is often a challenge for a user to identify and locate the correct tool head size for engaging with a given socket fastener. Conventional tools, such as Allen key sets or hex key sets, are designed such that a single tool head will fit only a single socket size. The result is that the user must either determine the size of a given socket and select the appropriately-sized tool, or else must use trial-and-error to find the tool that matches the size of the socket.
It may be advantageous to provide a single tool head that is usable for multiple socket sizes.